


Karma

by The11tailed



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Side Powers, Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Gen, original sith character - Freeform, sith!clone trooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The11tailed/pseuds/The11tailed
Summary: Karma makes his way across the battlefield and gazes at the corpses of his brothers, intent on killing the Separatist Admiral responsible for their deaths.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: The_Newbie's Star Wars Fanfic





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing something for this oc because two people on Tumblr are interested.

Karma walked briskly through the forest. The young man's brown hair was tied in a man bun and his gold eyes surveyed the area. In the distance, he can hear blaster fire. His brothers had engaged the enemy. The fallen clone activated his lightsaber. While he may have been a sith, he was not aligned with the Separatist. The Separatists slaughter his brothers. They had stormed Kamino and mercilessly gunned down his young vod. Some still infants. That was not acceptable. Karma's gaze hardened and he gripped his lightsaber tight. 

Karma lept down into the fray, his red saber glowed against the night sky. He cut down battle droids left and right. The droids programming slowed them down and they didn't respond to him slicing them down. The brother's around him were either dead or unconscious. His fury grew and, with a snarl, he lunged forward. He used force lighting to take down the rest of the droids. He spotted the tall structure that served as the droids central command and made his way to it.

He walked to the building the admiral in charge of the Separatists was in. He could sense the admiral inside and Karma was going to kill him. Stepping around the lifeless bodies of clones, his brothers, in blue and yellow as his fury grew. Here his brothers would lay, dying for a Republic that cared not for them.

Karma walked into the building slaughtering anything that attacked him. 

He entered the room housing the admiral, who whirled around when he entered surprised. The Pantorian man was obviously surprised at his arrival. The man took in Karma's sith eyes, but also his clone features.

The room is mostly barren except for a desk and some books shelves. Karma's eyes spotted the clone on his knees in front of the admiral. His brother was only in his lower armor, his wrists were bound in front of him. The trooper had gold tattoos on each of his cheeks. The trooper was bleeding from the head and lip. Bruises speckled his chest and face and a blindfold was tied over his eyes. Judging by his lower armor and face tats Karma knew it was Commander Bly of the 327th. The brother looked like he had been a hostage for a few days, his breathing was weak and it was obvious that it took a lot of effort for him to breathe.

"Did Count Dooku send you?" asked the man

"I don't work for the count or the separatists," snarled Karma after activating his voice modulator so his brother would not recognize him.

Bly raised his head and the admiral snarled

"Stay down you stupid clone," the admiral slammed a fist into Bly's face.

Bly's head jerked to the side and the man grunted in pain. He spat out blood onto the floor. Fury overtook Karma and he spun to face said admiral, golden sith eyes glowing with hatred and the admiral let out a choking noise as Karma lifted his hand. Karma closed his hand, killing the admiral and letting his lifeless body fall to the floor. He turned to the brother before faltering, now was not the time for his brothers to know he existed. He used the Force to open the window and walked towards it. He turned and used the force to free Bly and leaped out the window.

He stayed on the ledge as he listened in. He suppressed his force signature as Aayla Secura burst into the room. Once he was sure Bly was safe, Karma vanished into the night.

Karma only returned to his base once all his brothers were safe. That was the only thing that mattered to him. His brother's lives mattered more than anything to him and he would die to protect them. His gaze found the comatose clone cadet lying in the bed of his base, hooked up to machines. He walked over to the small clone and placed his hand on the cadet's head. The cadet made no response he even felt his brother's hand, as the fallen clone walked deeper into his base.


End file.
